Which Team?
by Bushy Squirrel
Summary: Hermione was up all night, reading, like most of the school was. Turns out, Malfoy was doing it as well...


Hermione walked into the Great Hall, dragging her feet. Between the lack of tidiness in her uniform, and the presence of bags under her eyes, it was obvious to say that she had been up all night. A quick glance around the room as she headed to her seat showed that she wasn't the only one. Several girls from all four tables, and even a few guys, looked like they had pulled an all-night study session. It didn't matter that the nearest major test for anyone was more than a month away.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Hermione blinked in surprise. She hadn't realized that she finally arrived to where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting. Shaking her head to get the mental cobwebs out, she lowered herself into the empty spot next to Harry.

"I'm fine, Ginny. I just haven't been to bed yet." Ron snorted through his mouthful of food.

"Ya. Yuh on haf da schoo..." Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"Ronald. How many times to I have to tell you not to speak and eat at the same time." He just shrugged the comment off.

"I said 'Yeah. You and half the school'. Why you all decide to deprive yourselves of sleep is beyond me." Harry snickered.

"Anything the opposite gender does is beyond you, Ron." Ginny and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Harry's comment. It got all three of them an irritated look from Ron, but they just ignored it.

Filling up her plate with scrambled eggs and som bacon, Hermione downed an entire goblet of orange juice. The sugar in it proved a much needed engery boost.

"Anyway, Hermione, why *did* you stay up all night? What class would you possibly have to study for right now?" She looked across the table at Ginny in confusion.

"Who said I was studying, Ginny?" Hermione was interrupted by a yawn, but the pause gave her the chance to pull a hair twisty out of her book bag. When she looked back at the others, the surprised faces they were giving her made her roll her eyes. "I do more than just study in my free time. You know that."

"We're having trouble thinking of something else you'd be doing, Hermione. You're always reading." Harry stated. Hermione scoffed.

"I didn't say I wasn't reading, Harry. I just said I wasn't studying." She used the twisty to pull her hair into a messy ponytail so it would stay out of her face. She was about to talk more, but jumped in shock when Ron suddenly started laughing.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen..." Confused, the others turned to look at the door like he was. Draco Malfoy had just walked in, and he looked just as frazzled as Hermione did. "The guy spews out nonsense about being prim and proper, and look at him now."

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again. Still, she was curious. Why would Malfoy willingly let himself be seen like that in public. As he neared them, she quickly turned back around. The four of them went quite when they realized he was muttering under his breath.

"Stupid sparkling...she was already bit before...could have just left her...saved a lot of trouble with Victoria...bloody newborn army..." Hermione went wide eyed in shock, the others confused. If Draco Malfoy was up all night for the same reason she was, it would totally make her day. Taking her chance before he walked away, she turned to see if her thoughts were true.

"Malfoy!" Groaning, he paused midstep and turned around to face her.

"What, Granger?" She shook her head.

"Team Edward or Team Jacob?" The continued looks of confusion from Harry, Ron, and Ginny were priceless as Malfoy gave her one that said 'Come on'.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Malfoy." Hermione insisted. That answer didn't tell her if he knew what she was talking about or not.

"Team Edward, obviously. Who would want to stay with that stinking mutt, especially after the fact that she broke her hand punching him?" Not bothering to hear what Hermione had to say after that, Malfoy turned back around and continued on to his own group. Hermione faced the table again, barely able to contain her laughing.

"What the hell was that, Hermione?" The question from Harry didn't help much.

"Nothing, Harry. I just never thought Malfoy would even consider reading Twilight or any of the other books in ther series."


End file.
